Adam
Adam (played by Angelwing1138) is the son of the Horsemen War and Pestilence. He is the embodiment of self-mutilation or self-harm. ﻿ Family and History Parents and Birth Adam is the product of an affair between Pestilence and War. Pestilence, already bound to Famine (as Pestilence and Famine work best together), fell in love with War despite his horrible temperment and violent personality. Their love was like a violent disease - a complete consumption of one another. Nine months later, Adam was born: the combination of War and Pestilence. Self-mutilation, or self-harm, is often associated with diseases such as eating disorders, depression, bipolar disorder, and other mental maladies. Being connected with mental illnesses, as well as being overall violent in nature, ties Adam closely with his parents' powers. Family Adam is the only child of War and Pestilence.﻿ ﻿History Adam has no secret history to speak of. He is very open with his family situation, with how he grew up, and with the interesting quirks that his life holds for him. He does not believe in 'deep, dark histories', and thus has none to tell. Powers and Responsibilities Powers Adam's main power is his control over the self-mutilation of others. Adam's purpose is not to cause self-harm, but to control and, if needed, prevent it. His main power causes a few 'side powers' that make him more dangerous than he necessarily needs to be. They are: *The power to cause the wish or need to self-harm. *Replication The first of these 'side powers', the power to effect within someone the wish or need to harm themselves, is based solely around the fact that he cannot control his main power. Because he cannot control his main powers, Adam 'leaks' the need of self-harm. However, there are constrictive conditions when it comes to his leakage of powers. The first is that the person being affected must have a weak will or sense of self-worth. This can mean depression, self-hatred, etc. The second is that the person must have knowingly hurt themselves in the past, with the intent to hurt themselves for whatever reason. And the last condition is that Adam must be in a high-stress situation. If Adam is calm and rational, he can keep a general hold of his leaking powers; it is only when he becomes highly distressed, enraged, or depressed that all control slips and he starts to affect those around him that meet the two aforementioned conditions. The second of these 'side powers', replication, is exactly how it sounds. To put it into more detail, if there is any person within a ten-mile radius of Adam who is hurting themselves in any way - cutting, burning, scratching, not allowing wounds to heal, hair-pulling, hitting body parts or ingesting toxins -, Adam must replicate what they are doing to the finest detail. There are limitations to this 'side effect power', though. For example, Adam must be able to physically copy the act of self-mutilation/self-harm. If there is someone preventing themselves from, for example, changing into a werewolf by taking drugs, Adam cannot copy this, as Adam is not a werewolf. Responsibilities Adam, just like his parents, holds responsibility over all that he embodies around the world. This means that he controls to amount of people who harm themselves around the world (or will one day control it, as he cannot right now). However, the must be a balance within the world of human nature - as Adam is an aspect of human nature - and so, if there is not enough self-harm in the world, Adam must cause it. If the scales tip too much on one side, chaos will occur within Adam and cause him to loose complete control. Adam is constantly trying to keep control of the world's self-injury, and thus trying to keep control of his own self and sanity. Personality Adam is rather cold and 'holier-than-thou' when he first encounters people. This is not because of a warped sense of self-importance or egoticism, but because Adam is rather unsure of how to act around people. Once past his awkward arrogance, Adam is a neutral young man; however, he does have a nasty temper because of his father, War, and thus is likely to explode at someone just as he is likely to open the door for them. This makes making friends somewhat difficult for Adam, though not impossible. One just has to be able to handle his mood swings. Other than that, Adam does not have the full range of human emotions. This is partly due to his upbringing (seeing as his father is a violent, tempermental man more likely to cause wars than to hug his son and his mother is a weak, sickly and bitter woman with underlying cruelty in her kindness). He has full understanding of rage, self-hate, distress and loyalty to those he considers friends or loved one. Over time he will learn about emotions such as empathy, happiness, sadness, worry, love, etc., but that will only be with the development of friendships and relationships. Relationships Yuki One of the first people Adam met in Spirit High, he doesn't know quite what to make of her. At first he thought she was some kind of stalker and was a bit weirded out by her; however, when she stutteringly tried to explain why she was at his door, he found her to be endearing (not that he understood), and they quickly began talking. Though still completely unsure of how to act around her, Adam is somewhat fond of Yuki and would protect her from harm if the situation called for it and he was able to.﻿﻿